


Somewhere Down the Road

by snoopeaches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Background Relationships, Kasamatsu Iwaizumi and Kamasaki are best friends too, Kise Oikawa and Futakuchi are buddies, M/M, Mostly setters but there would be a few mentioned characters, Roadtrips, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopeaches/pseuds/snoopeaches
Summary: After getting his knee busted, spiraling in depression, and having a huge fight with his best friend since birth, Oikawa packed his bags and decided to go to an unplanned road trip without no specific destination in mind. Unbelievably and much to his surprise, he consented to Kageyama coming with him and found that his presence was something he really didn't mind having around. Over the course of weeks out on the road, his paths crossed that of other people who, like him, just wanted a break from reality and run away for a little bit.





	Somewhere Down the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back!! Lol, I've been gone for quite a long time, I think. I just graduated from university and it took me a bit to get over my writer's block, take some good rest and be able to write something again. This has been seating in my folder for quite a while and I had wanted to do this since like last year I think? But university took hold on me and I wasn't really stable mentally and emotionally for quite some time that writing became hard and I always came up blank. 
> 
> I won't be having regular updates with this, just a heads up, because I really want to take my time writing this and not feel so rushed. I'm excited about this at the same time I want to go over and write everything carefully. This will be mostly Haikyuu Setters-centric, though I only have like 6 (?) that I really chose to focus on and I hope you like it!

Oikawa Tooru was a volleyball player on the rise. He was on the peak of his volleyball career: a star player of the Japan National Volleyball Team, a known player in the international volleyball world, a model of different known brands: sports and not sports alike, and a role model for the sports and volleyball community. It was at his peak, and during one of the most important games of his life that his knee gave up on him. 

He remembered it so well, a receive that went off-bounds. It was a crucial point, if they lost it, the opposing team would win. So he ran, twisted his body and tossed the ball in a long and wonderful arc towards their ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and he rolled on the floor as he landed ungracefully. It was like de ja vu, bringing him back to the memories of his last game during his high school days when he sent that long toss to Iwaizumi from across the court. Only this time, after he tripped, he wasn’t able to stand up. 

Everyone rushed over, a technical time-out called by the referee. The team huddled around Oikawa who remained on his side, clutching his bad knee and gritting his teeth in unbearable pain. 

He was subbed out and brought to the hospital quickly.

They won the championship game with Kageyama Tobio to help bring the team on the stage on Oikawa’s absence, and it made the frustration and deeply buried insecurity rise up again. 

Even more when his doctor came inside his hospital room with news that felt like the world is caving in on him the instant words spilled from his lips.

_“I’m sorry, Oikawa-kun, but your knee won’t be able to recover enough for you to continue playing volleyball.”_

* * * * * * * * * *

Oikawa had to stay in the hospital for about two weeks to keep his knee in-check, had to heal and not put too much pressure on his bad knee for about two months at home before his therapy started. 

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were there along with him, helping him cope with the aftermath of what happened. 

He still went to his model gigs after his doctor gave him the permission to be able to do so, and even with the early retirement from the volleyball team, Oikawa had enough savings to last him a lifetime. 

Still, Oikawa wasn’t faring well. 

“Tooru, want to head to the newly-opened bar downtown? I heard it’s amazing!” Close model friend and co-worker, Kise Ryouta, said as he neared the former setter, blonde hair bouncing and smile as bright as the sun itself. 

“Maybe not tonight, Ryou-chan. I want to turn in early for the night.” Oikawa replied, the fake smile plastered on his face, but Kise knew him well enough for years of working together that he saw past through the mask on Oikawa’s face that is gradually slipping as the days wore on. 

“Tooru--”

“I’ll see you next week, Ryou-chan.” Oikawa waved goodbye, picking up his bag and stalking away before Kise could so much as utter another word. Oikawa appreciated his friend looking out for him, but no matter how much comforting words they give him, the deep and wide hole carved inside him refused to heal, continually eating him up little by little.

* * * * * * * * * *

“Call us if you need anything.”

“Will do, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said flippantly and he heard Iwaizumi sigh.

“I worry about you, Oikawa. We all do.”

“Don’t be, Iwa-chan! I’m perfectly fine!” 

“And I’m perfectly not buying that bullshit. I know it’s hard, but please--”

“Oh, Iwa-chan! My favorite series is already on. Talk to you later, bye!”

“Oikawa--”

He ended the call and turned off his phone, throwing it to the side before burrowing under his blankets as he stared blankly at the flash of pictures and colors on the television screen.

It had been eight months and still, Oikawa refused to talk about what happened even with Iwaizumi who was his best friend ever since they were in diapers. Iwaizumi knew him well enough to not buy his bullshit and Oikawa knows that no matter how much he tells him he is fine, Iwaizumi wouldn’t get off his ass about it. Oikawa himself doesn’t know how long he could keep up the facade of being fine when he feels like everything around him is falling apart.

* * * * * * * * * *

The clock ticks by, and the days continue to pass.

Oikawa jogs in the morning, as per his usual routine and spends the rest of his time holed up inside his apartment when he has no model work to attend to, either reading books or watching his favorite shows and barely paying attention to them. 

He tried to go to the town gymnasium once, and sat on the bleachers while other people play. When they were finished and it was just him, he pulled out the volleyball he brought with him and tried to do serves.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

He felt his knee ache, and he bucked under his weight, biting his lip to keep the pained sounds from coming out of his mouth. 

He stood straight and continued to serve, but after three more, the pain was too much and he collapsed on the hardwood floor, tears of frustration spilling from his eyes as he pounded the space beside him. 

Minutes pass by before he stood up, careful not to put too much weight on his bad knee, and went to get the ball, limping as he did and placed it back in his bag before calling a cab to take him home, where he spent the rest of the night covered in blankets and wishing that everything weren’t as bad as they were at that moment, the pain in his knee making itself evident with each passing hour.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next day, Iwaizumi went to visit him and nag him about how he shouldn’t force his knee and himself to play volleyball because it might result to more damage and make it harder for him to walk if he continued his reckless behavior.

Oikawa tuned him out.

“Iwa-chan, you’re such a nag.”

Iwaizumi didn’t rise to the bait, instead he just sighed and went to sit beside Oikawa.

He wanted to talk, Oikawa doesn’t want to.

The day ended with raised voices and a slammed door.

“I don’t _**NEED** _your help, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa said with gritted teeth, and perhaps he shouldn’t have said that, the reality of what he did only dawning upon him when he saw the scowl on Iwaizumi’s face give way to pain.

The thing about being childhood best friends is that, you can read each other like a book, and Oikawa didn’t miss every pain that lined Iwaizumi’s features before he stood up, face completely blank and left without another word.

* * * * * * * * * *

Oikawa threw the pillow, the book and the remote out of anger and frustration. 

He hadn’t meant to hurt Iwaizumi. Never in his life would he think of doing so because he treasured his best friend that much. They had walked together through life, and even though they went their separate ways in college and after, with Oikawa going pro and Iwaizumi taking the sports medicine and physical therapy path, they never really drifted apart from each other. 

Oikawa was afraid it was going to start now and his guilt is eating him up. 

He knew he should fix this. Pick up his phone and call Iwaizumi, or even send him a message at the least, to tell him he is sorry. Or go to his place and ask for forgiveness. 

But Oikawa did neither of those things.

Instead, he went and took a duffel bag out of his overhead cabinets, and threw sets of clothes inside that would last him for a lot of days without laundry. He turned off everything, left a note on his kitchen table before taking his keys and opening the door.

He was about to go down to the parking lot and get inside his car and drive off to god-knows-where, when he was met with the sight of Kageyama Tobio standing on his doorway.

It made the fire burn hotter inside of him.

“Tobio-chan, what do you want from me in this goddamn hour of the night?” Oikawa asked in that airy voice of him, laced with contempt and anger, but still it didn’t make Kageyama flinch nor falter. 

“I just wanted to drop by, Oikawa-san and… where are you going?” Kageyama asked, eyeing the duffel bag in Oikawa’s hand.

Oikawa just huffed before pulling his door close and locking it, “None of your business.”

“But, Oikawa-san--”

“Damn it, Tobio. Just leave me alone! You’re the starting setter of the team already, isn’t that what you want? So just scram and leave me in peace already.” Oikawa turned on his heel and went to the elevators.

“I’m not here to talk about volleyball, Oikawa-san. I’m just here as a concerned teammate and junior.”

“We’re not on the same team anymore.” Oikawa said with bitterness.

“Even so, we’ve played beside each other for years now. I wanted to know how you’re doing.”

“As you can see, not well.”

“I know. I--” Kageyama just sighed. He was never one for words, Oikawa knew that. And he was kind of thankful about it, because if Kageyama attempted to comfort him, Oikawa wouldn’t know how to react. 

The elevator doors opened and Oikawa stepped inside, Kageyama following behind him. They remained quiet on the journey down. When they stepped out into the cool, night air, Oikawa immediately made his way to his car, opening the backdoor and throwing his stuff inside.

“Oikawa-san.”

He sighed, hand on the handle of the door to the driver’s seat, “What?”

“Can I come with you?”

Kageyama’s question caught him off-guard, not one he would expect. He didn’t even expect that the younger man would follow him all the way to his car. He knew he should react like he doesn’t really want him there, to act sarcastic and rude and say, “thank you but no,” hop inside the car and drive off without looking back at him.

He _should_ do that, because really, that’s how it is when it comes to his and Kageyama’s relationship with each other. 

So imagine his own surprise when he calmly says, “Sure.”

He turned to look at Kageyama, who had his eyes wide at Oikawa’s answer.

“Why are you acting so surprised?”

“N-nothing. I just didn’t expect that you would agree.”

Oikawa just rolled his eyes and hopped in the driver’s seat, “Whatever. Let’s go. I’ll drop you off on your apartment so you could gather whatever you need and then we leave.”

Kageyama hopped inside the passenger’s seat and buckled his seatbelt.

“Oh, and by the way, I’m so not covering for you.” Oikawa said as he drove out into the empty street.

“I know. I’ll talk to coach and Usuri-san about it.” 

* * * * * * * * * *

Aside from the volleyball team’s manager’s and coach’s voices berating Kageyama two hours into their ride, everything was quiet. 

They were not exactly on that level of acquaintanceship where they could freely converse with one another, and Oikawa’s thinking that maybe bringing Kageyama along is such a bad idea.

Still, he doesn’t feel pressured to talk, and Kageyama isn’t placing any kind of pressure on him to be doing so. He just keeps quiet, and stares at the scenery as they drive by. 

And Oikawa’s kind of thankful that Kageyama came along.

It was odd to feel it, with Kageyama of all people considering his animosity towards him, and he should be concerned but he isn’t.

So instead he just leans back on his seat and relaxed his tensed muscles, because it is quiet and silent, but he doesn’t feel alone. 

* * * * * * * * * *

“Do you want to go grab something to eat?” Oikawa asked when he glanced at the clock and saw that it was already twenty minutes past 5 AM, the sun starting to peek out on the horizon and they’ve been driving in silence for almost 6 hours already. 

“Sure.” Kageyama replied.

So they did. Oikawa stopped by the first diner they passed by, stretching his limbs as he got out of the car. He took his phone from his pocket, stared at the black screen and only saw his reflection looking back at him.

“Oikawa-san?” Kageyama called and he returned his phone back in his pocket before walking after the setter.

“Do you have any place in mind as to where we are going?” Kageyama asked as the waitress finished taking their orders.

“None, whatsoever. I just want to go for a drive for days and leave everything behind.” Oikawa replied.

Kageyama just nodded, deciding not to pry enough.

“So, how are you and chibi-chan doing? Isn’t he mad that you’re going on a little trip with me unannounced?”

Kageyama just frowned, “Hinata and I are not together in that sense you’re talking about, Oikawa-san.”

“You’re so dense, Tobio-chan.”

“No, really. We’re not dating. Hinata is going out with Yachi-san. And well, I’m actually dating, ah, Tsukishima.”

Oikawa looked at Kageyama and studied his face, trying to find the lie in his words, but Kageyama is actually someone who can’t lie to save his life, and the blush on his cheeks is also a proof that yes, Kageyama Tobio is not lying and is actually officially dating the former middle blocker of his former high school volleyball team.

“That four-eyed brat that you used to hate so much in high school?”

“Yes. Him.”

“Wow. I didn’t expect that.”

“Me neither.” Kageyama just shrugged. Their orders came and the conversation came to a pause as they ate their food.

* * * * * * * * * *

“So how come I don’t see Tsukishima-kun during our past games?” Oikawa asked when they were back on the road.

“Kei got a scholarship abroad and is studying medicine, so he can’t really come over even though he wants to. The workload is just too much, but I understand. Still, he found some way to do so and he went to watch the last match we had against South Korea.” Kageyama looked at him, and Oikawa knew immediately that Kageyama was silently asking if it was okay to talk about volleyball, knowing that Oikawa holds bitterness over that certain topic and he doesn’t want to be spending their time together in awkward silence.

Oikawa just waved him off, “Don’t look at me like that Tobio-chan. I’m fine and I’m the one who started this topic. I’m very invested in this love life of yours and Tsukishima-kun so you can’t stop me. Tell me more.” 

Kageyama did. He told him how he knew he had feelings for the blonde middle blocker and how it began during their last year in Karasuno, how one day, Tsukishima confessed to him during their third year in college, when Kageyama was drafted into the national team, and how it felt different but right to be with him. Of course, Oikawa doesn’t fully understand it because well, he doesn’t have his significant other and haven’t found them yet, but still he nods, because somehow, he gets what Kageyama is saying. He has a few friends who are happily dating their significant others and when Oikawa sees them together, he can’t help but think just how perfect they are together.

_(Images of Matsukawa and Hanamaki, as well as Kise and Kasamatsu come to mind, and he can’t help but smile at the memories of how they looked happy and comfortable, at home in each other’s arms.)_

“How about you and Iwaizumi-san?” Kageyama asked and Oikawa turned to regard him for a moment, before turning to look back at the road.

“Us? What about us?” 

“You’re dating, aren’t you?”

“Me and Iwa-chan? Pft. We’re not.”

And it’s true. He and Iwaizumi had been best friends for as long as he can remember and can read it each other like a book but that’s all there is. Matsukawa and Hanamaki asked them one time if they even thought of dating one another, and they just shared a look before answering that, “No, we don’t.” and Oikawa knew that they were both being honest about it. Iwaizumi had his fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends, as did Oikawa, but never did they think of dating each other.

“There are people who are destined to come and stay in your life as your significant other or lover, but there are also those who are destined to be in your life for like forever, and you stay as friends. Iwa-chan is the latter one for me and I’m glad he’s there.”

He remembered his fight with Iwaizumi, and suddenly the guilt started eating away at him again. He never had fights this ugly with Iwaizumi until last night. 

He sighed.

“Are you okay, Oikawa-san?”

“Yeah. Iwa-chan and I had a fight last night. It didn’t go very well. And now he’s mad at me and I haven’t contacted him aside from leaving a note on my kitchen counter telling him I’d be gone for a while.”

“That sounds bad.”

“It is. I’m going to get my ass kicked when we go back. I’m sure of it. Can you imagine the deep scowl on his ugly face, Tobio-chan? He’s getting wrinkles already and he’s barely 28!”

Kageyama just laughed and leaned against the window, “I’m sure you’ll both be fine, Oikawa-san. Iwaizumi-san may have been mad at what happened last night, but I don’t think he will leave you for that reason alone. You’re his best friend ever since and he loves you. I don’t think he is the kind of person that leaves just because a fight turned ugly.”

Oikawa just hummed, because he knows Kageyama is telling the truth. But still, he can’t help being afraid that maybe he may have pushed Iwaizumi’s buttons too far and he wanted to be out of his life already.

“Besides,” Kageyama said, “he had been dealing with your shit since you were kids. If he doesn’t want to put up with you, he would’ve left already but he’s still here, at 27 years old and continuing to deal with your shit.”

“Tobio-chan, you wound me.”

Kageyama just laughed and Oikawa smiled, good-natured and genuine.

* * * * * * * * * *

In the afternoon, sleepiness finally crept into Oikawa’s bones and Kageyama noticed.

“We should probably stop over in some hotel until the morning so we could rest.” Kageyama suggested and Oikawa was not one to turn down the suggestion as he felt like his eyes would be closing any time soon.

Thankfully, they drove by a hotel after seven minutes and Oikawa didn’t hesitate to stop over. It was not five-star like the ones they stay in during away games, but it would do. Oikawa just wanted to sleep. He had been running on nothing but adrenaline, coffee and his thoughts ever since they left last night. He just needed to rest before they leave again.

They booked one room with two separate beds to be able to save money. They had lots, of course they do, but still, they needed to be thrift when it comes to spending their fortune, especially when they do not know how long will this trip last. 

Oikawa was out immediately when his head hit the pillow and broke into snores not long after.

Kageyama stayed up with a bit and messaged Tsukishima that they were doing fine and they stopped over in a hotel until the morning to rest.

_“Can I call you tomorrow?”_

_“Sure. Go have some rest. I’ll also be taking mine. It’s kinda late here.”_

_“Okay. Talk to you later, Kei.”_

_“Yeah. Love you.”_

_“Love you, too.”_

Kageyama was about to put his phone on the nightstand when it alerted him of a new message from Iwaizumi. He chanced a look at Oikawa, who was snoring on his own bed, pillow clutched tightly in his arms, before opening the message and reading it.

_“How’s Oikawa doing?”_

_“He’s fine, Iwaizumi-san. I think he feels a little bit lighter. He still won’t talk about what happened with volleyball, but he kind of mentioned and talked about what happened with you last night and how he feels about it. He’s scared.”_

_“I know. I wish I can tell him I’m not going to run away from him just because we had a very bad fight. He is my best friend. He will forever be.”_

_“I know and I know he knows it, too. There just may be too much thoughts running through his head right now that his assurance of your friendship is wavering.”_

_“I wish I could do more for him.”_

_“You’ve been doing a great job of being his best friend, Iwaizumi-san and I’m sure Oikawa-san is very grateful. Whatever he may have told you last night, I’m sure he doesn’t mean it.”_

_“Thank you, Kageyama. I should let you rest. I’ll leave Oikawa to your care.”_

_“You’re welcome, Iwaizumi-san. And yes, you can count on me.”_

* * * * * * * * * *

Oikawa woke up near midnight to find Kageyama seated on the couch in their hotel room, two plates of food covered in foil sitting in front of him as he tapped on his phone.

“Oh, Oikawa-san. You’re up. I ordered take out from some nearby restaurant. It’s still a bit warm.” 

Still feeling a bit drowsy, Oikawa just hummed and softly said his thanks, took his seat from across Kageyama, removed the foil from the plates, took a pair of chopsticks and started to eat. 

Kageyama tapped on his phone a few more times before he put it down and started to eat his own meal as well.

They ate in silence, only broken by the occasional ping from Kageyama’s phone.

When he was done with his food, he placed the plate down on the table, stood up and stretched his arms above his head, feeling a bit more awake now than he did moments ago.

“I’m going to go out for a walk, Tobio-chan. You coming or something?” Oikawa asked as he went to his bag and took out a hoodie in case it was a bit cool when he stepped out.

“No. Coach will be calling me in a while, told me he has something to talk to me about Atsumu-san.”

“Oh, he’s coming back already?” Oikawa asked.

“From the last time I talked to Osamu-san, yeah. I think his therapist already gave him the go signal to come back and play again.”

“Hmm. Good for him.” Oikawa commented, lack of bitterness in his voice. Atsumu is a good friend of his and they get along very well after all, and he wished him well and he was truly glad that he was able to come back to the team. “I’ll be going on ahead, Tobio-chan. I’ll be back in like an hour or two. My phone’s on the nightstand so you might not be able to contact me.”

Stepping out from their room and from the hotel, Oikawa took a deep breath and looked up into the dark sky before he started walking aimlessly.

Volleyball was still a sore subject but he doesn’t mind talking a little about it. Hearing updates from the team and remembering that he won’t be playing with them any longer still hurt and still eats away at him. After all, volleyball was something he knew for a long time. Something he loved and was very passionate about. 

He’s very glad Atsumu will be coming back. He is a very talented player after all, and a very good and easy-going fellow whom he worked and partnered with in their modeling gigs, spent days off with, watching their common favorites while lounging lazily on the comfortable couch in Kise and Kasamatsu’s house. He is very happy for him, but still there was a pang in his chest wishing that he too could come back to playing volleyball. 

Absent-mindedly, his hand trailed to his left leg and once again, he was reminded that he could never go back.

* * * * * * * * * *

They went back on the road in the morning after getting some more sleep in the comfort of the hotel room.

An hour into the drive, Oikawa stopped by the cafe stationed in a gas station, for their intake of breakfast and caffeine before they continued back on their aimless road trip.

Turning his phone back on, Oikawa was met with an onslaught of messages and missed calls, mostly coming from Kise, Hanamaki and Atsumu asking him where the fuck he was and why did he up and gone without leaving a goddamn word or notice. There were some from Matsukawa and Kasamatsu, who were both wishing him that he was safe and fine wherever he was, and then two simple but meaningful text messages from Iwaizumi.

_Take all the time you need for yourself, I know you needed it. I’m sorry I’ve pushed you hard into talking when I know you might not just be ready to talk about it yet._

_Take care, and don’t worry. We’re okay. :) Come home safe, Tooru._

He just stared at his phone, feeling the tears burn in the back of his eyes as he read the assurance from Iwaizumi that he will not lose him and that when he came back, he is still his best friend.

He didn’t notice that he was holding his breath, and a smile painted it way on his lips as he started typing replies to the people who worried about him, not forgetting to send one to Iwaizumi as well, a simple _“I’m sorry. I’ll be away for a bit, and let’s sit down together and talk when I came back. Don’t miss me too much, Iwa-chan.”_

The reply came immediately and he smiled at how it was very much like Iwaizumi, and from that he knew, that they are truly well and okay.

_Pft, who says I’m going to miss you, Shittykawa? Take care, love you._

* * * * * * * * * *

“Kageyama?” 

Looking up from their meal, they were met with a man with silver hair and average height standing by their table, looking at Kageyama with bright and gleeful hazel-brown eyes.

“Sugawara-san!” Kageyama exclaimed. Oikawa just sat there blinking, his eyes moving from the two persons exchanging pleasantries in front of him.

The man was familiar, but Oikawa can’t put a finger to where he might have seen him.

“Ah, Sugawara-san, meet Oikawa-san. He was my senpai in middle school and in the volleyball team as well. Oikawa-san, Sugawara-san was my roommate during college.”

Sugawara turned to face him, a soft smile on his face as he held his hand out, “Sugawara Koushi, pleased to meet you.”

Oikawa took the hand in his in a firm grip and shook it, surprised by how soft the other’s hands were, “Oikawa Tooru, a pleasure to meet you too. Please, take a seat and join us.” 

Kageyama moved and Sugawara sat down beside his junior, raising a hand to flag down a waitress and order a cup of coffee.

“So, what sets you out here, Sugawara-san?” Oikawa asked after placing down his cup.

“Writer’s block.” Sugawara answered. “I’m a feature and literary writer in the Date Tech Gazette. My boss wants a write-up for the next month’s issue, but as of late, I’ve hit a wall and can’t seem to be able to write something striking and something I can be proud and contented with. My officemate and close friend suggested I take a trip somewhere, and fortunately my boss agreed to the one month leave I filed in the condition I make something when I come back.”

“Hmm, any place in mind where you’re headed?”

“Nah,” the waitress came back with Sugawara’s coffee and the silver-haired man said his thanks before turning back on his conversation with Oikawa, “I’m just driving around with really no specific place in mind. How about the two of you?”

Oikawa shrugged, “I just went on this trip impulsively and Tobio went along. Got an earful from the coach and maybe an ass-kicking when he comes back.”

Sugawara snickered while Kageyama just groaned, “Don’t remind me, Oikawa-san. Hinata just told me that they were already planning on what 100-something to do with me and might just double it as punishment for me running away without notice.”

“I’m wishing you all the luck with that Kageyama.” Sugawara said, his eyes bright with mirth and playfulness.

* * * * * * * * * *

“What?!” Sugawara exclaimed on his phone once they stepped out. He pressed the heel of his palm on his forehead, eyes closed and lips pinched in what seems to be frustration as he listened to what the other person is saying from the other line.

Oikawa and Kageyama just shared a look, Kageyama shrugging to tell him he has no idea what’s wrong, and waited for Sugawara to end the call before asking him what’s wrong.

“Are you okay, Suga-san?” Kageyama asked when Sugawara pocketed his phone.

“Yeah, Daichi just called me. I was asking for help because my car broke down that’s why I had to stop here before I got into an accident. Turns out, it might take a day or two at most before help comes and it would only be by then before they can take a look at the real problem.”

“Hmm, why don't you come with us?”

At the offer, Sugawara whipped around to face Oikawa, surprise painting his features. “What?”

“Come with us.”

“I don’t want to impose, Oikawa-san.”

“You’re not. Besides, I’m the one who invited you. And please, drop the -san, we’re going to be roadtrip buddies now!” Oikawa grinned, excited at the possible addition to their small group of two.

“But--”

“We have enough space for you, Suga-san.” Kageyama chimed in.

Sensing his hesitation, Oikawa added, “If you’re worried about the car, I have someone I know who lives around this area. I’m pretty sure he can take care of it for you.”

With a sigh, Sugawara relented and Oikawa clapped happily, telling them to transfer stuff from Sugawara’s car to his as he stepped away and made a phone call.

“Hello? Kamacchi, I called in for a favor. Can you come and meet me?”

* * * * * * * * * *

In 20 minutes, Kamasaki Yasushi pulled up in the diner in his truck, greeted Oikawa and exchanged pleasantries with Kageyama and Sugawara.

“This is Kamasaki Yasushi, he’s a friend of Iwa-chan and consequently mine, from university.”

Kamasaki snorted, “I'm honestly surprised we became friends this long. I have Futakuchi in my life, one of your kind is enough.”

Oikawa huffed, “Excuse you Kamacchi, we’re a pleasure to be around!”

“Now you’re sounding like Kise too.” He shook his head before turning back to look at Sugawara, “Anyway, you don’t have to worry about your car. I’ll have a look at it as well, if you don’t mind, since I’m also a mechanic and maybe we could get to the bottom of what’s the problem.”

“Alright, thank you Kamasaki-san. I appreciate it so much.” Sugawara said.

“Don’t mention it.” Kamasaki waved him away. “Take care and have fun with this idiot.”

“So rude, Kamacchi!” Oikawa pouted.

Kamasaki just snickered before ruffling his hair, “Iwaizumi told me what happened. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Feeling warmth bloom in his chest like flowers in spring, Oikawa smiled and went to hug Kamasaki, because despite Kamasaki Yasushi feigning annoyance and often teaming up with Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu, _those three brutes_ , to reign him, Futakuchi and Kise in during their university days leading up to the present, the mechanic still cared deeply for him and would always have his back, no matter what. 

“Thank you, Kamacchi. Let's hang-out when I get back.”

“Sure thing. Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu asked me out for drinks when I come back.”

“Futakuchi stressing you out?”

“He’s becoming more of an idiot I swear. Please talk some sense into him.”

Oikawa laughed, “Will do. I’ll see you when I get back Kamacchi.”

“Yeah, take care out there.”

“You too.”

With that settled, Sugawara handed the keys to Kamasaki and the three of them shuffled inside Oikawa’s car. 

Opening his window and waving one last time to Kamasaki, the three of them were back on the road towards a destination that none of them even knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, suggestions, kudos are appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> twt: @EITADAKIMASU


End file.
